HEAVEN TONIGHT
by Claudia-D.-Malfoy
Summary: [Primera parte] Septimo curso en Hogwarts, amores prohibidos, sangre derramada, pasiones desatadas, muertes inesperadas, almas abandonadas...


centerbuiHeaven Tonight/u/b/i/centerPP  
  
(intro mini) AVISO: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son una maravillosa creación de la grandísima J.K.Rowling de los que me sirvo ahora para deleitarme y dejar volar mis fantasias yaoi etc etc... por otro lado, Claudia D. Turner y Alexis Darkstein si q son mios, asiq se prohibe su uso en cualquier otro fic sin consulta previa con la creadora, usease yo^^.P  
  
b(Primera parte) /bbr  
  
buCapitulo primero (Whisper)/b/uP  
  
P  
  
P  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Abrio los ojos en un lugar aparentemente desconocido. Una suave luz iluminaba el compartimento y a duras penas podia distinguir ante sus ojos al muchacho pelirrojo que le acompañaba. Harry se frotó los ojos con fuerza y permanecio, confuso, con la mirada clavada en el paisaje que se proyectaba a gran velocidad a traves de los cristales.br  
  
Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se dirigia un año mas hacia Hogwarts, el colegio de Magos y Brujas que habia sido su hogar en los ultimos seis años. Era su septimo curso, tal vez esa era la razon por la que el muchacho de ojos verdes sentia una desilusion que hasta entonces no habia conocido en sus viajes hacia Hogwarts. Miró a traves de los cristales, recordando aquellos parajes que 6 años atras le deslumbraron por primera vez.P  
  
El verano habia sido duro en casa de los Dursley. Habia pasado sus últimas noches asomado a la ventana, contemplando las monotonas calles de Privet Drive bajo el brillo de las estrellas. Harry habia tratado de contarlas noche tras noche, en un intento por mantenerse despierto hasta el amanecer. Las unia con lineas imaginarias dibujando incluso las siluetas de sus amigos, todo por no caer en brazos del sueño antes de la hora. Desde que regresó de casa de Cho Chang, la muchacha con la que mantenia una relacion sentimental, Harry se habia visto amenazado cada noche por terribles y profundas pesadillas de las que, en ocasiones, le habia costado un gran esfuerzo escapar. Por ello no deseaba dormir, pretendia esperar despierto a los primero rayos de sol y tratar de dormir entonces, pues al alba sus malos sueños se disipaban y sus temores se calmaban. Sin embargo, Harry no habia querido comentarles nada a sus amigos sobre sus sueños, no necesitaba consejo de nadie para interpretarlos, ni siquiera necesitaba ayuda ni proteccion, porque unicamente él era el culpable de que aquellas terribles imagenes se reprodujeran una y otra vez en su mente. Habia encontrado la formula para evitarlas, y lo unico que podia hacer era dejar pasar las horas mas oscuras de la noche y domir un escaso par de horas al amanecer, hasta la hora en la que los Dursley acudian a despertarle sin un minimo de compasion. Pero el sacrificio merecia la pena. Harry contemplaba cada noche la misma imagen del barrio, las calles desiertas que se proyectaban a traves de su pequeña ventana. La fresca brisa se colaba en su desordenada habitacion y sentia aquellos escalofrios que le recordaban, sin saber por que, a Cho. A veces deseaba que estuviera a su lado para cubrirle con sus brazos y fundirse con su calor, otras veces, con solo recordar su nombre, sacudia la cabeza para liberarse de sus pensamientos prohibidos. El muchacho de ojos verdes apreciaba una sensacion extraña en su interior cada vez que el nombre de la muchacha resonaba en sus recuerdos. Se le hacia un nudo en el estomago y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al recordar aquella linda sonrisa del dia de sus despedida. En ocasiones creia verla caminando sin rumbo por las tristes calles de Privet Drive, entre la niebla, bajo la lluvia, pero aquella silueta se diluia ante su mirada y se alejaba de su corazon. Sabia que seria dificil volver a verla hasta finalizado su ultimo curso en Hogwarts, pues la muchacha habia finalizado sus estudios y ahora ponia todo su empeño en entrenar duro para hacerse un hueco en la seleccion nacional de quiddich. Pero los dias que habia pasado junto a ella en su casa de veraneo se habian convertido en los mas felices de su vida y, al mismo tiempo, en los mas tristes de su memoria. Bajo las estrellas del cielo de Privet Drive, Harry se sentia observado, tal vez protegido por Cho, y era aquello lo que le habia dado fuerzas para continuar en pie hasta el amanecer todas las noches de aquel verano en casa de los Dursley. Cuando la noche era oscura y las nubes cubrian el cielo, Harry llenaba pergaminos y pergaminos con palabras para sus amigos, cartas que nunca llegaba a enviar, pero que le servian de ayuda en su batalla contra la llamada del sueño y de sus pesadillas. En ellas Harry se desahogaba y plasmaba hasta los secretos y fantasias mas ocultos de su alma, palabras que le habria gustado dejar llegar hasta sus amigos, pero que no consideró apropiadas. En ellas hablaba, incluso, de sus pesadillas de las ultimas semanas.P   
  
Era su ultimo verano junto a los Dursley, al menos aquella sensación le daba fuerzas para aguantar sus ultimos diez dias entre aquellas cuatro paredes en las que se habia refugiado desde su infancia. Harry no se habia parado a pensar que haria con su vida una vez terminados sus estudios en Hogwarts, solamente se paseaba por su mente la idea de alzarse en su escoba y volar lejos de Privet Drive para siempre, bajo la luz de la luna de una noche de verano y empezar una nueva vida lejos del calvario de su infancia. Sabia que algun dia sus sueños se harian realidad y sus pesadillas se consumirían en el recuerdo.P  
  
Rumbo a Hogwarts, en el compartimento del expreso en el que viajaban, todos los recuerdos de los ultimos años se deslizaban a gran velocidad por su mente. No queria levantar la vista hacia Ron y Hermione porque era consciente de que al encontrarse con sus miradas romperia a llorar sin motivo aparente. No deseaba preocupar a sus amigos por una extraña sensación de pérdida que se avecinaba y que llegaria 9 meses mas tarde, de la mano del fin de curso. Tenia miedo de perderles para siempre, le aterraba perder el contacto y no poder hacer nada por evitar que se rompiera el hilo que habia sostenido una profunda amistad desde que sus inocentes miradas infantiles se cruzaron años atrás en aquel mismo lugar. Harry deseaba borrar de su cabeza sus pensamientos sobre el futuro y aferrarse durante unas horas al recuerdo de su vida junto a ellos.P  
  
Hermione dormia recostada sobre el pecho de Ron, mientras él acariciaba su alborotada melena rubia. Habian cambiado bastante durante las vacaciones de verano. Habian dejado atrás su aspecto infantil y se disponian a entrar en el ultimo curso con una apariencia mucho mas madura. Ron habria crecido unos cinco centímetros y su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar una complexión mucho mas atletica, lo que ya habia provocado los primeros desvios de miradas de unas chicas de quinto curso. Se habia dejado el pelo mas largo que de costumbre luciendo una brillante melena pelirroja, un tanto alborotada, que aun no le alcanzaba los hombros. "Influencias de Bill", pensó Harry sonriendo. Hermione tambien se mostraba diferente. Habia cambiado su corte de pelo y sus ojos estaban cargados de un brillo especial, todo ellos debido a la felicidad de estar junto a Ron, unidos por unos sentimientos sinceros y profundos que, aunque habian tardado en ver la luz, eran mas fuertes que nunca, sobre todo tras un verano cargado de emociones en la Madriguera Weasly. Harry miraba de reojo a sus amigos, intentando ser contagiado por la felicidad que desprendian con sus inocentes sonrisas de enamorados. Sin embargo, el muchacho de ojos verdes recordaba a Cho y se entristecia aun mas. Ellos dos estaban juntos, y juntos afrontarian su último año en el colegio. El no tendría mas remedio que vivir del recuerdo y procurar no deprimirse para centrarse en sus estudios. Bastante preocupación le suponia el hecho de tener que caminar pendiente de un posible y definitivo ataque de Lord Voldemort como para tener que sumar a la lista de preocupaciones sus asuntos de carácter amoroso. Harry sacudio la cabeza para despojarse de sus pensamientos nostálgicos y melancólicos y volvio a perderse entre los paisajes del trayecto rumbo a Hogwarts. El verano tambien habia dejado huella en el joven mago. Habia perdido peso y se habia estirado un par de centímetros, sin embargo, tenia un aspecto horrible, seguramente debido a sus noches enteras en vela y su falta de apetito. Pero a el parecia no importarle, al igual que a muchas chicas de cursos inferiores que continuaban admirándole al igual que al finalizar el curso anterior. P  
  
Lo que realmente le aterraba a Harry era que sus malos sueños le atacaran de nuevo en sus noches en Hogwarts, aunque por otro lado le calmara el hecho de pensar que Ron estaria a cerca y la protección a la que estaba sometido en Hogwarts no le iba a dejar de lado. Pero temia que sus delirios nocturnos llegaran a oidos de Malfoy y sus secuaces y fueran, por otro año mas, motivos de burla expandidos por todo Hogwarts. P  
  
Y asi, sumido en sus pensamientos que se desplazaban a otra realidad, Harry no se percató de la presencia de Draco Malfoy junto a la puerta de compartimento. El rubio, que habia estado observando la tierna escena durante unos segundos, carraspeó exageradamente para captar la atención de Harry y sus amigos. Cuando Harry alzó la mirada se quedo sorprendido, como petrificado, con los ojos a punto de salir disparados de sus órbitas. Acto seguido miró a Hermione, que acababa de despertarse, y a Ron, pero no parecian tan sorprendidos como el. Malfoy, mostrando la misma sonrisa falsa y maléfica de años anteriores, habia modificado su escolta habitual, optando en esta ocasión por la compañía de dos bellas muchachas. Lo que mas sorprendió a Harry fue que una de ellas era Ginny Weasly, la hermana menor de Ron. Draco la sostenia de la cintura y deslizaba la otra mano por su larga cabellera pelirroja. Ginny sonreia timidamente y le seguia el juego respondiéndole con nuevas caricias y miradas cargadas de complicidad. La otra muchacha, de tez palida y pelo largo, negro, con destellos azulados, los fulminaba con sus profundos ojos oscuros.P  
  
br  
  
br  
  
_ ¡Largate Malfoy! - dijo Ron sintiéndose incómodo al tener que contemplar aquella absurda escena protagonizada por su eterno rival y su hermana pequeña.P  
  
_ Oh, vamos, Weasly... ¿Vas a continuar tratando asi a tu cuñado por mucho tiempo? - respondio mientras Ginny dejaba escapar una risita.P  
  
_ Contentate con que no te parta la cara por poner tus sucias manos sobre mi hermana - añadio el chico pelirrojo acompañando sus palabras de una profunda mirada de odio. P  
  
_ Ya esta bien Ron... - Ginny se dirigio a su hermano devolviéndole la misma mirada - Te he dicho cientos de veces que esto es cosa de dos, yo estoy con el porque quiero, y no deberias meterte en mi vida amorosa...P  
  
_ Pero mirale!! Es Malfoy! Un niñato creido y consentido!P  
  
_ Calmate Weasly, y antes de juzgar al novio de tu hermana - Draco desvio su mirada hacia Hermione - deberias empezar por analizar a la sangre sucia que te acompaña.P  
  
_ Voy a matarte... - añadio Ron lanzándose contra Malfoy.P  
  
_ Basta Ron! - Hermione se interpuso - Olvidale, por favor...P  
  
_ ¿Habeis visto? - continuo Draco dirigiéndose a las dos muchachas que le acompañaban - Estos son los unicos que realmente me odian y los tengo bajo control... Y sin la ayuda de Goyle y Crabbe...P  
  
_ ¡Piérdete Malfoy! - Harry se levantó dispuesto a cerrar la puerta mientras Hermione trataba de sujetar a Ron para que no reaccionara violentamente de nuevo.P  
  
_ Con mucho gusto Potter, no pretendia contagiarme con toda esta escoria en mi primer dia - añadio dedicándoles una falsa sonrisa. - Nos veremos en clase, basura...P  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Antes de cerrar la puerta, Draco dio un profundo y prolongado beso en los labios a la chica pelirroja, desviando su terrible mirada a Ron, que bajó la cabeza para no seguir contemplando la escena. Hermione le pasó una mano por los hombros y susurró algo a su oido. Sus risas aun resonaban al fondo del pasillo. Sin duda, para Harry todo era una absoluta novedad, pero mas que el inesperado romance entre Draco Malfoy y la joven Weasly, al muchacho le habia impresionado la misteriosa belleza de la muchacha de cabellos negros y tez palida que les habia acompañado. No recordaba haberla visto en ninguna de sus clases, ni siquiera por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ni tampoco en el comedor ni en los partidos de quiddich. Tal vez era una de sus compañeras que, como muchos de ellos, habia sido victima de un cambio radical durante el verano. Al igual que Malfoy, que por primera vez no habia aparecido con su pelo repeinado hacia atrás. Sobre su frente caian unos mechones rubios con los que Ginny se entretenia en sus juegos amorosos a base de enredar en ellos sus fragiles dedos. Como los demas, habia crecido y a Harry no le quedó ninguna duda de las razones de su éxito con las mujeres. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a desviarse hacia fantasias prohibidas, y, tras sonreir levemente, sacudio la cabeza para regresar al "mundo real".P  
  
br  
  
br  
  
_ ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que salian juntos? - preguntó Harry desconcertado.P  
  
_ Tenia la esperanza de que rompieran antes de empezar el nuevo curso - respondió Ron sin lenvantar la mirada. - Pero veo que se divierten demasiado como para dejarlo tan pronto.P  
  
_ Pero... - comenzó Harry, completamente desorientado.P  
  
_ Llevan asi desde finales del curso pasado, - interrumpió Hermione - nosotros no nos enteramos hasta verano, cuando les sorprendimos en una vieja tienda del callejón Diaggon dando muestras publicas de su iamor/i. P  
  
_ ¿Y no habeis echo nada por...?P  
  
_ Claro que si - Harry volvio a quedarse con la palabra en la boca - Pero ves que no ha servido de mucho. Le partiria la cara cada vez que le veo tonteando con mi hermana.P  
  
_ Pero ella tenia razon en lo que ha dicho... el no la esta forzando a nada, ella quiere estar con el, y por mucho que odiemos a Malfoy no deberíamos entrometernos... - añadio Harry, confuso.P  
  
_ Pero es mi hermana, joder!P  
  
_ He hablado mucho con ella en las ultimas semanas - continuo la muchacha mientras acariciaba el cabellos de Ron - y parece estar realmente ilusionada con Malfoy. El no me da nada de confianza, siento que esta jugando con ella, pero no hay forma de hacerselo ver a Ginny...P  
  
_ ¡Claro que esta jugando con ella! - Ron explotó - ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en cambiarla por la chica siniestra?P  
  
_ Esta bien buena - susurró Harry sonrojándose.P  
  
_ Callate Potter! ¿Cuánto creeis? ¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿Tres semanas? Es de locos... no me entra en la cabeza que mi hermana se haya fijado en Malfoy después de todo lo que hemos pasado en los ultimos años. Es cuestion de tiempo y sera otra victima de Draco...P  
  
_ ¿Habeis pensado por un momento que ha podido cambiar? - añadio Harry sin pensar en sus palabras.P  
  
_ ¿Estas de su parte, capullo? ¿Por qué tratas de defenderle? Ya has visto como ha atacado, como siempre. Lo hace unicamente para irritar a Ron, para buscar mas pelea con nosotros. Espero equivocarme, Harry, pero esta utilizándola para acercarse a nosotros y seguir como siempre. Sabe que con ella de su lado estará seguro, sabe que Ron no le haria nada si la felicidad de Ginny esta en juego. P  
  
_ Sabe jugar sus cartas... jodido cabron...P  
  
_ No, no... puede que hacia nosotros siga siendo el mismo de siempre, pero ¿y si se hubiese enamorado? Eso no lo sabremos hasta que actue. Chicos, no somos objetivos con el... P  
  
_ No voy a esperar a que deje destrozada a mi hermana para confirmar mis teorias...P  
  
_ ¿Y como vas a hacerlo? ¿La dejaras encerrada bajo llave en la torre de Gryffindor? P  
  
_ Ese sera tu trabajo, Harry. Seras Head Boy de Gryffindor, te corresponde vigilar que no escape por la noche, y si es necesario yo hare guardia.P  
  
_ Sigo pensando que lo estais llevando todo demasiado lejos. Yo soy el primero en odiar a Malfoy, pero si Ginny cree ser feliz a su lado y no hay forma civilizada de hacerla entrar en razon, creo que deberíamos dejarla a su aire, que ella llegue a conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy. P  
  
_ Harry, estas imposible - Hermione lo miraba sorprendida - Tu relacion con Cho te esta dejando demasiados traumas...P  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Ante las palabras de Hermione, Harry sonrio levemente y cambio la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana. No deseaba seguir con el mismo tema y menos aun deseaba que se desviara hacia Cho o terminaria por derrumbarse. Hermione y Ron se encogieron de hombros y la muchacha volvio a dejarse caer sobre el pecho de su novio.P  
  
El resto del trayecto transcurrio con bastante tranquilidad en el compartimento en el que Harry viajaba. Recibieron varias visitas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender y Pavarti se pasaron por alli, pero el tema de Malfoy y su romance con Ginny Weasly no volvio a salir a la luz hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Harry iba tan ensimismado y anclado en sus recuerdos que tardó en darse cuenta de que el tren ya se habia detenido. Ron y Hermione continuaban adormilados. Harry alzo la mirada a traves de los cristales y contempló ante sus ojos la silueta de Hogwarts, tan impresionante como siempre. Habia anochecido y el castillo se veia hermoso envuelto por la niebla de la noche mientras el timido brillo de las primeras estrellas de la noche lo iluminaba. A pesar de ser su séptimo y ultimo curso en aquel lugar, la sensación al contemplar aquel castillo continuaba siendo la misma que la primera vez. Y probablemente seria la ultima si todo marchaba bien. Harry se entristecio de nuevo y bajó la cabeza.P  
  
br  
  
br  
  
biI wish I felt nothing...P  
  
Say when you're alonebr  
  
It's better 'cause nobody knows youbr  
  
When no one's your friendbr  
  
It's better 'cause nobody leaves youbr  
  
So you turned your back br  
  
On a world that you could never havebr  
  
'Cause your heart's been crackedbr  
  
And everyone else's is goin' madP  
  
But I hear voicesbr  
  
And I see colorsbr  
  
But I wish I felt nothingbr  
  
Then it might be easy for mebr  
  
Like it is for youP  
  
Now all of these peoplebr  
  
Come up from deep holesbr  
  
Pullin' you downbr  
  
And it's just no usebr  
  
When all the abuse follows you downbr  
  
By the morning you've gonebr  
  
Leavin' me here all alonebr  
  
Sayin' it's no mystery br  
  
I know that nobody here needs meP  
  
But I hear voicesbr  
  
And I see colorsbr  
  
But I wish I felt nothingbr  
  
Then it might be easy for mebr  
  
Like it is for youP  
  
And I know you believe that br  
  
you and me don't belong herebr  
  
And the worst we could do br  
  
Is keep trying to pretend we carebr  
  
I wish I felt nothing.../b/iP  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Un fuerte golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Aun respirando de forma acelerada por el susto, ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó con la fria mirada de Malfoy, que continuaba abrazado a Ginny.P  
  
br  
  
br  
  
_ ¿Vais a darnos el gusto de no pisar Hogwarts este año? - murmuró Draco abriendo de golpe la puerta.P  
  
_ ¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? - respondio Ron, desperezándose, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada de odio.P  
  
_ Vengo a pedirle autorización al Sr.Weasly para pasearme de la mano de su dulce hermana por los dominios de Hogwarts. - Malfoy, entre risas, acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de su novia.P  
  
_ Ron, ni le escuches...P  
  
_ Vamonos, chicas - murmuró Malfoy tomando a Ginny del brazo. - Siguen siendo infumables...P  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Malfoy se alejó por el pasillo del tren seguido de cerca por la muchacha de cabellos negros, que aun miraba hacia atrás y le dedicó a Harry una mirada helada, pero cargada de complicidad. Harry resopló y entró de nuevo en el compartimento, para dejarse caer en el asiento, tratando de grabar aquella imagen en su mente.P  
  
br  
  
br  
  
_ ¡Harry! - gritó Hermione enfadada, propinándole un sonoro golpe en la cabeza - ¡Olvida a esa chica! Es amiga de Draco. ¿no lo ves? Solo intenta confundirte...P  
  
_ ¿Pero habeis visto esa mirada? - añadió señalando hacia el pasillo, sonrojándose. P  
  
_ ¿Qué pensaria Cho de esto, Harry? P  
  
_ Cho... - repitió cambiando el tono de su voz - Claro...P  
  
_ ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? - Harry asintió. Hermione se sentó a su lado - Te veo demasiado pálido, ¿seguro que no ocurre nada?P  
  
_ No... No es nada, olvidalo... creo... - Harry se incorporó - ... creo que Malfoy tenia razon, deberíamos ir bajando del tren.P  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Harry sabia que no podia engañar a sus amigos, pero no tenia intención de dejar escapar los secretos de su corazon mientras pudiera retenerlos. Preferia seguir fingiendo que todo marchaba bien hasta no poder ocultarlo por mas tiempo. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, era evidente que algo pasaba y que Harry no queria hablar de ello. Los tres se encaminaron sin apenas pronunciar palabra hacia la salida del tren. Harry caminaba unos metros mas adelante, con la cabeza agachada, siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada. Ron y Hermione le seguían susurrando por lo bajo, preocupados por lo que podia ocurrirle a su amigo. Harry se encontraba tan distante del mundo real, que al salir del tren no reaccionó a tiempo y se dio de frente contra un chico de cabellos negros, al que nunca antes habia visto, que se dirigia a paso rapido hacia el castillo. P  
  
br  
  
br  
  
_ Disculpa - Harry se agachó a recoger los documentos que se le habian caido de la carpeta al muchacho.P  
  
_ No te preocupes - respondio amontonando todos los papeles para después continuar su camino, tras guiñarle un ojo.P  
  
_ ¿Quién era ese? - preguntó Hermione mientras Harry se incorporaba y mostraba un gesto que expresaba su ignorancia.P  
  
_ No tengo ni idea - respondio. P 


End file.
